SCP-6245
by Brutishjohn
Summary: What does the Foundation keep hidden from the world. And what do the entities know that the Foundation doesn't?


Item #: SCP-6245

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-6245 is held in an airtight room fitted with soundproof material and solid concrete. The room itself is at the end of a 650 meter hallway in cite A-83-F with two level 2 guards protecting the front of the room and four level 1 guards at the entrance of the hallway. A blood inspection station is located to the left of the front of the hallway. No one is allowed to enter the hallway unless they have either cleared inspection or had previous clearance. No one with a blood type other than O- is allowed to be within 500 meters of SCP-6245 . Should there be a containment breach, any and all personnel with the approved blood type will approach SCP-6245 and lead him back to his room and stand guard until the breach is secured or level C personnel arrive. Should SCP-6245 become restless while in his room, the personnel guarding him are recommended to start a conversation with SCP-6245. Any topic is allowed as long as Foundation information is not disclosed and SCP-6245 is preoccupied by the conversation and is in a serene state.

Description:

1) SCP-6245 is an equus-avis with a height of approximately one meter. It has an egyptian blue coat with a midnight blue mane. It's entire left side is made of blood to form the rest of it's form instead of flesh. SCP-6245 shows an IQ of 175 after multiple tests were performed. SCP-6245 requires no nourishment of any kind and is capable to survive without eating or drinking.

2) SCP-6245 is docile when not confronted with dangerous situations or hostile behavior. Should SCP-6245 feel threatened, SCP-6245 will start to fly towards the object/person that is threatening him. This object/person will be known as SCP-6245-1.

3) When SCP-6245 reaches SCP-6245-1, SCP-6245 will pin SCP-6245-1 to the ground and put SCP-6245-1 in a traumatized state. SCP-6245-1 will then either run incoherently or erupt from mental and/or physical stress. Any object/person that comes into contact with SCP-6245-1 during or after this phase will be known as SCP-6245-2.

4) SCP-6245-2 is made when an object or person comes into direct contact with SCP-6245-1 via contact with fragments or liquids of the erupted SCP-6245-1 or of contact with the incoherent SCP-6245-1. SCP-6245-2 will suffer the same effects as that of SCP-6245-1 except in a less severe manner. The effect of eruption is less severe and SCP-6245-2 is likely to survive pending on where contact with SCP-6245-1 was made. No occurrences of supposed SCP-6245-3 have be found.

Addendum: SCP-6245 was found in a children's home in [DATA EXPUNGED, North Dakota, U.S. When SCP-6245 was found, everyone inside of the building was deprived of his/her blood. SCP-6245 itself was found lying on [DATA EXPUNGED]. As foundation personnel approached SCP-6245 , they described the feeling as "feeling tired and drained as if we were currently getting blood taken out of us." 74 personnel died to blood loss until agent [DATA EXPUNGED] approached SCP-6245 unharmed and apprehended SCP-6245. SCP-6245 was blood tested to have every blood type except for O- at once. Soon the containment procedures were established for SCP-6245.

Interview

Interviewed: SCP-6245

Interviewer: Dr. Horris

Foreword: SCP-6245 was taken in to room [DATA EXPUNGED] with Dr. Horris for his first interview. Dr. Horris was blood tested and showed that he had O-, allowing him to continue with the interview.

Begin Log[12:53 Monday, [DATA EXPUNGED, 2015]

Dr. Horris: So…. let us start off with our names. I am Dr. Horris. You are?

SCP-6245: Bloodshed.

Dr. Horris: My first question is why is your name Bloodshed?

SCP-6245: I was born with this name.

Dr. Horris: Do you know who gave you that name?

SCP-6245: I gave myself my own name.

Dr. Horris: Do you know where you came from?

SCP-6245: I… I came from a dream.

Dr. Horris: A dream?

SCP-6245: Yes. A dream.

Dr. Horris: Whose dream.

SCP-6245: A girl's dream.

Dr. Horris: This wouldn't happen to be [DATA EXPUNGED, would it?

SCP-6245: I believe so.

Dr. Horris: How did you leave her dream and enter reality?

SCP-6245: She believed.

Dr. Horris: She believed in what?

SCP-6245: A better future.

Dr. Horris: What future?

SCP-6245: To save her blood.

Dr. Horris: How would you save her blood?

SCP-6245: You have her blood. You are safe. All others will die.

Dr. Horris: So…. you plan on saving all of the O- blood types. *pause* Is this correct?

SCP-6245: Whatever you call it. It is the dirty blood that needs to go.

Dr. Horris: Why does [DATA EXPUNGED]'s blood type need to be saved?

SCP-6245: *long pause* Because she, as all of those with her blood, need to be safe from one of your own.

Dr. Horris: One of our own? What do you mean?

SCP-6245: Your people have called me SCP-6245. One of your SCPs plans to rid the world of [DATA EXPUNGED]'s blood.

Dr. Horris: Which entity do you impose is endangering O- blood types?

SCP-6245: You ought to know doctor.

Dr. Horris: Just tell me what you are implying.

SCp-6245: This conversation is over.

*long silence*

Dr. Horris: You will no longer talk to me?

*no response*

Dr. Horris: Alright. You will be escorted back to your room with agent [REDACTED].

End Log

Closing Statement:Two days after the interview between Dr. Horris and SCP-6245, Dr. Horris fainted in the hallway while on the way to talk to SCP-[REDACTED]. Dr. Horris was pronounced dead in the ER three hours later. One hour after Dr. Horris' death, laughter could be heard coming from SCP-6245's room. SCP-[REDACTED] is to be moved 500 meters downwards in cite A-83-F. No request for interrogating SCP-6245 has been made since the incident.


End file.
